


Cleaning Up

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve and Bucky take a shower, only to find out that Bucky has to use the bathroom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153
Collections: Anonymous





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry
> 
> not beta'd

By the time they'd got back to their apartment in the tower, Bucky and Steve were exhausted. A layer of grime and sweat coated the exposed skin on their hands and faces, dirt settling between strands of damp hair. Both were aching from the firefight, a faint bruising beginning to form on Steve's lip from where he'd been hammered in the face with an assault rifle. Bucky's shoulder was aching to the bone, the cold of his arm chilling through his skin and adding to the discomfort already settled in his body. The mission had been a not-so-simple hostage situation in which, thankfully, all parties managed to survive. A bus of school children had been hijacked by protestors, demanding to speak to an Avenger to voice their doubts in their intentions. Really, it was a waste of time - there was little conversation exchanged between the four men before Bucky had stormed the bus and dragged both the men out by himself, but almost taking a bullet to the stomach for his trouble. Neither of the two had expected an ambush of around ten men to leap out of almost nowhere, spraying bullets across the road and managing to leave a few scratches on Steve's shield. The pair took a couple of punches, maybe a kick somewhere, but really it was nothing in comparison to past fights. If anything, Steve was grateful there were no aliens hiding in the bushes waiting to strike. Once all of the men had been apprehended and the hostages released, Steve had had stern words with Bucky about his tactics although he had to admit it had gone better than expected. The men had been expecting Captain America to show up alone, not with his ex-assassin partner who had little to no patience in comparison to the latter. That had been enough to tip the odds in their favour, and Steve was very grateful that he could not rely on Bucky to lend him a hand from time to time with work, without having to worry about his conditioning from HYDRA jeopardising the situation.

As Steve cracked open the door, Bucky let out a soft groan. A small headache was beginning to form behind his eyes, and he was bee lining for the medicine cabinet. He had a simple plan of action for the next ten minutes: meds, bathroom, shower. A pressing urgency had settled in his bladder during the firefight and he'd been acutely aware of it the entire journey home. But painkillers first. He popped a few high strength ibuprofen and chucked the bottle to Steve, strolling down the hall to the bathroom. But, as luck was never in his favour at the best of times, Steve happened to follow him.

"You going for a shower?" The blonde asked, almost like an over-excited golden retriever. How someone could have so much energy after being rammed in the face with assault rifle, he would probably never know.

"Yeah, you want to join me?" Bucky asked automatically, really wishing he hadn't added the last part. Steve appeared to perk up a little beside him, and affirmed in response.

"I didn't notice you were in such a good mood," Steve responded, giving Bucky a wiggle of his eyebrows. "You've seemed a little stiff since you were hit."

"Yeah, well…" Bucky stripped off his shirt once he'd got the door open, thankful to get some of the sweaty fabric away from his skin. It had started to itch. "I don't particularly enjoy it." Was all he managed to reply, internally cursing himself from making such a stupid remark. Steve had frowned a little at his response, but there was still a grin playing on his lips.

Once the pair had stripped off, Bucky gave a longing glance at the toilet, knowing he wouldn't be able to just stand and piss with Steve waiting for him to get into the shower, and hopped in beside his lover. The water was immediately hot on his skin, easing the strain in his muscles just a little as water cascaded down the crevices of his muscles and back. When Steve's hands touched his shoulders, Bucky almost relaxed a little too much and he felt a small pang of urgency rip through his abdomen, and he let out a soft groan, tensing right back up.

"Does that feel good?" Steve asked, gently pressing his fingertips into the taught muscle beneath his skin and sending little sparks into Bucky's muscles.

"Hmm…" Bucky murmured in response, allowing his eyes to close momentarily and Steve to continue working his magic on his shoulders. His dick gave an interested twitch despite the warnings his bladder was giving him, and Bucky bit down gently on his lip. Steve's hands moved from his shoulders to mess his hair, loosening some of the dirt from the tangles and scratching at his scalp with his fingertips. "Oh, that's nice…" Bucky breathed softly, turning around and leaning against Steve's chest as the man continued to massage his head with one hand, but when the other reached down to trail along Bucky's groin, he let out a sharp gasp.

"Is that okay? Is it too much?" Steve moved his hand away immediately, but Bucky had grabbed his wrist and tentatively pressed it back against his groin, experimentally. The urgency was rippling through his bladder now, but Bucky couldn't stop the breathy moan that escaped him when he pressed in slightly to his lower abdomen. He could feel Steve hard behind him, dick pressed up against Bucky's lower back, and he gently pressed back against him, listening intently to Steve's little gasp.

"Steve…" Bucky started, but he faltered for a moment. There was nothing more said between them, until: "I… I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh." Steve blushed, _he actually blushed,_ from his cheeks down to the top of his collarbone. He went to move his hand away from Bucky's groin again, but Bucky held it firmly in place.

"I don't want to ruin the moment." Bucky confessed, moving Steve's hand along the skin of his hip, circling back over his bladder.

"Then don't worry about it." Steve replied, turning Bucky round so that he was looking him in the eye. Suddenly there was tension, thick enough to be cut with a knife if Bucky tried hard enough. And then: "We're in the shower, after all."

Something about the way Steve said it had Bucky's stomach writhing, arousal suddenly spiking at the thought of having sex with Steve with a full bladder. It wasn't something he'd ever considered before, but, as he watched Steve's pupils dilate and his tongue brush over the purpling of his lip, he realised maybe it was something he _should definitely be considering._

Bucky moved Steve's hands to cup his ass and leapt up into Steve's arms, snaking his legs around the man's waist as his back was pressed against the cool glass of the shower. The pressure in his abdomen was building quicker than he could handle, and he pressed his mouth roughly to Steve's, parting his lips for his lover's tongue to enter his mouth. His metal and human arms came up to wrap around Steve's shoulders, metal arm considerably hotter than the rest of him but to no discomfort of Steve. It wasn't long before Steve was pressing his dick to Bucky's ass, and moving his mouth to his neck. "Ready?"

Bucky nodded, and groaned loudly when Steve pressed in the first inch. He hadn't been prepped, but with his high pain tolerance he had decided a long time ago it wasn't really necessary unless he was particularly feeling it, and with his bladder pulsating so urgently he decided it could wait until next time and he took Steve in easily. The intrusion intensified the pressure in his gut, causing Bucky to grip Steve's shoulders a little tighter and tense in order to keep all of the fluids _in_ his body thank you very much, but Steve had breathed into his ear.

"Don't fight it, let it go for me baby."

Bucky's heart was in his throat, and he let out a harsh cry as Steve jerked into him, his dick painfully hard between them both. Awkwardly, he started to match Steve's rhythm and he ground his dick against his abs in response to his thrusts, feeling small tears prickling at his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure and pain of holding it in. Steve had one hand on his ass now, the other moving to grip at Bucky's untouched cock as he fucked him harder, and Bucky let out an agonising moan as a small jet of piss sputtered from the tip of his cock. He threw his head back, taking everything Steve had as a stream of urine began to pour from his dick, splashing up against Steve's chest and sputtering with his thrusts. The overwhelming pleasure was almost too much for him, his fingers digging into Steve's shoulders as the man sucked hickeys into the expanse of skin on his neck. His teeth grazed Bucky's skin, and Bucky couldn't stop the cry of pleasure from tearing from inside him as he pissed himself, with Steve still rutting into is prostate like there was no tomorrow. It was unending, streaming down Steve's chest and splashing onto the floor below him until there was nothing left for his bladder to void, and the gold was replaced with white, thick hot ropes of it shooting up and landing messily between the two until his orgasm relented. Bucky could barely feel his legs he was so fucked out, and he barely noticed when Steve pulled out to finish, aiming his come into the mess. Bucky felt a lot dirtier than he had gone in, but there was a lazy smile on his lips as he caught his breath, staring at Steve's beautiful, blissed expression. When he glanced up to meet Bucky's gaze, a sheepish smile made its way to his face and the two actually _chuckled_ at how bizarre that sex had been. But Steve put Bucky down gently, smoothing back his wet hair and pressing a much more tender kiss to his lips, all love and no tongue.

"I didn't realise piss could be so hot." He managed, before the pair broke into laughter again and Bucky pressed his face into Steve's shoulder.

"It wasn't intentional." He replied defensively, patting Steve's chest before turning away and reaching for the shampoo.

"No, of course not." Steve said playfully, and Bucky turned around and shot a sizeable amount of shampoo at his chest.

"Shut it."

"It _was hot_."


End file.
